


Toy Box

by MarvelMaree



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: Angel challenges you to a game that you’ve never won before.
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader, Angel reyes/black reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Toy Box

“The first one to make a noise loses,” Angel had said hours ago before he threaded his fingers in your curls and brought you in for a kiss.

You had played this game many times with him and you had _always_ lost, but you were determined to win this time. You controlled yourself and held back your moans when Angel attached his lips to your neck and nibbled just right. Your breathing got heavier when he palmed your breasts. You dragged your had over his cloth-covered erection before you slipped your hand into his boxers. You pumped his length a couple of times before you moved to sink down to your knees.

“Fuck,” Angel groaned out of instinct. “Fuck! You cheated!” Angel accused when he realized his mistake.

You only smirked before leading him to the bedroom. You were proud of yourself and that you weren’t the one to break first.

You stood at the foot of the bed and looked at your handiwork while Angel glared at you.

Angel mumbled something as you watched him. You quirked an eyebrow when your eyes connected with his.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” you asked with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes and mumbled again and you moved to remove the piece of fabric from his mouth.

“I said,” he began with a hint of an attitude. “Are you just going to stand there and look, or are you going to touch as well?”

“Don’t worry, mi corazón,” you giggled. “There’ll be a lot of touching real soon. _I’m warming up to meet the devil in you tonight._ ”

You moved away once again and rummaged in your toy box and you could feel Angel’s eyes on you the entire time. You climbed back onto the bed after you found what you were looking for. You positioned yourself between Angel’s legs and spread your legs to give him a good view of your pussy.

You switched on the wand and Angel’s eyes dilated, no doubt thinking about all of the forced orgasms that he had pulled from you using that same wand. You smirked before lowering the wand to your already dripping folds. The position that you were in gave Angel the perfect view and if you hadn’t restrained him you knew that he would have already pinned you down by now.

It hadn’t been a full two minutes and you watched as Angel yanked at his restraints. You watched as he bit down on his lip in frustration of not being able to touch you. His eyes were ablaze with fire as you used one hand to cup your breast and roll you nipple while the other held the wand on your clit. His name fell from your lips as you chased your high. You could feel it approaching quicker than you thought it would so you quickly moved to straddle his hips.

You hovered over his straining length before you slowly sank down on him. When he was fully inside of you, you held still allowing yourself to catch your breath. You clenched around Angel drawing a deep growl from him before you moved ever so slowly.

Angel bent his legs and the new position allowed him to sink deeper inside of you. You continued your slow movements as you placed the wand where you two were connected.

“FUCK, YN!” Angel yelled when he felt the vibrations from the wand on his dick.

You maintained eye contact with him as you continued to ride him at a faster pace. His grunts and groans pushing you to go faster.

“Angel, baby,” your voice was breathy, you both could tell that your orgasm was close. “Angel, don’t cum.”

Your hips continued to move in sync with his. You turned up the vibrations on the wand as you rode him.

“The fuck you mean ‘don’t cum’?” Angel growled from beneath you. “You can’t expect me not to cum when you’re fucking me so good!”

His hips were starting to stutter and you knew he was close. There was only a matter of seconds until he came inside of you. Without a second thought, you lifted yourself off of him and hovered just above him. His hips followed you, but you kept yourself just out of reach.

After a few minutes of Angel’s _angry eyes,_ he had finally calmed down and you were once again lowering yourself down onto his dick.

You were going to edge both of you for as long as you could.

_Now let the games begin_


End file.
